


I'mma be your Love

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy knows what he wants, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blatant abuse of the term pretty boy, Coffee Shops, Confident but shy Steve Harrington, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Steve Harrington, Open Ending, Possibility of a sequel, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, We Die Like Men, it's a miracle that this is under 5K, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Billy didn't expect anything to come out of the move to Hawkin's Indiana, where Susan's brother lived; was expecting nothing more than finishing high school up before going off to college then he nearly collided with the prettiest omega he had ever seen.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 276





	I'mma be your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, forgot to add this! So this uses my own headcanon/universe for A/B/O which is far to massive to fully explain here. 
> 
> Sorry! But for quick reference, Omega's ears are tapered like an elves in Dragon Age, if a little longer and are traditionally pierced and decorated to draw attention to them. Being Omega is a bit of a status symbol but not a massive one like it was in the past for this story. Omega's are not rarer or few in numbers or anything like that but traditions do vary across continent's, countries and states. 
> 
> Alpha’s ears on the other hand while pointed are not tapered at all they just go into a sharp point. Some Alpha’s will wear a single earing in the lobe but that's it, it's a rare thing to see an Alpha’s ear heavily decorated. Just like Omega's Alpha’s are fairly common, not rare or few in numbers, so numbers are fairly equal across the board for A, B and O's 
> 
> Beta's ears are the normal human shape and with no holds or traditions on how much they pierce them or not. There is no stigmas about any combination of the three either. 
> 
> Hopefully this all makes sense! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!  
> -Rabbit.

Billy can remember the first time he ever caught sight of the pretty omega; fucking prettiest thing he had ever seen, with a beanie, tugged down low over the back of his head, glasses slipping down his nose and holding his to-go cup of coffee like it was a lifeline in the chilly spring morning. His face was nearly buried in the thick soft-looking wool of his scarf. The boy had barely managed to not run into him, glancing up at him, brown eyes going Bambi big before he all but hurries over to a booth that’s overflowing with pups. The scent that trails after him is sweet, and Billy can’t help but take a deep breath before stepping up to the till to order his own drink. 

It’s only once he has his own cup in hand that he allows himself to look around the cafe, ostensibly to search out his Step-sister even though he’d be able to track the little shitbird anywhere. He really just wanted another chance to look at the pretty omega from before, and he was even prettier at the second look. Uncovered now, his hair is a wild mess around his face, curving around the long delicate tapers of his ears, his face was scrunched up adorably in his laughter. Shaking his head Billy turns to head over to the table in the far corner on the other side of the cafe, where Max was sitting still bundled up and gripping her steaming cup like a lifeline. 

“Hey Shitbird, don’t you just love Indi-fucking-ana” He greets with a fang baring smile as he slips into the free chair as a shiver rolls down his spine. Chuckling as she growls at him baring her own fangs back. Licking at his teeth, Billy settles into his chair glad to be out of the house. 

“It’s not like I wanted to move either.” She huffs at him before lifting her hot chocolate for a sip and wasn’t that the truth. They hadn’t really had a choice not in the aftermath of the week that had started with Neil losing his job and left them picking up the pieces by the end of it by drunkenly wrapping his truck around a tree one night. Left Susan dealing with the loss of her Alpha, the realization that her mate was a child abuser and having to support three people on her own. Which had them having to move to Nowhere Indi-fucking-ana where Susan’s brother Benny Hammond lived and worked. So here they were, the summer stretching out before them in podunk town USA; no beaches, no ocean and seemingly not a whole lot to do. 

“I know, after this we’ll drive around town and see what there is for entertainment then head on back to help Susan unpack.” Billy offers up before taking a drink of his coffee, he knows Susan’s feeling just as relieved and lost as they are. Adrift in the aftermath of the last two months, Susan though had surprised Billy in the way she had straightened herself up as the dust settled from everything and apologized to Billy for not noticing sooner, to ask for his forgiveness and claim him as her own. It was a wonder to Billy to see how quick Susan was to claim him considering the fact that Susan and Neil had only been together for just over two years with them only being married for the last six months. She could have easily just taken Max and left him to flounder in California but she hadn’t and yeah he might grouch about being in a small town now but Susan was pulling him into her pack and Billy can’t remember if he had ever had a pack bond with Neil at all.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Max says while pulling out her phone to message friends using the cafe’s wifi leaving Billy to lean back and enjoy his coffee, he’d text his own friends later, it was too early for any of them to be even conscious. 

\--- 

The second time Billy caught sight of the pretty omega was later in the week, he had been dropping Max off at the arcade they had found; neither of them had wanted to be cooped up by the rainy weather any longer. So they had taken the first chance to get out, it was still dreary out the sky grey with the clouds swirling in the distance. It wasn’t raining in sheets any more though so they had hurried out and into the classic Camaro Billy had inherited. The drive to town was filled with loud music, singing along to Metallica, the plan was to drop Max at the Arcade and for Billy to do the grocery shopping for Susan. 

He’s just pulling into the parking lot, rolling to a stop as a group of preteens hurry past, followed by that pretty omega he had caught sight of at the cafe. Billy can’t help but smirk as the boy glances over to catch his eye and wave in thanks as he jogs to keep up with his gaggle of pups. He watches as the boy's heads into the building after the kids, his one hand reaching out to bury itself into the curly hair of one of them. Pulling up to the curb he turns to Max, as she unlocks the Camaro’s door and starts slipping out. 

“You’ll be back in two hours and to be ready and waiting; I know, I have an alarm set on my phone.” She huffs at him rolling her eyes. 

“Don’t make me call you, after all, we wouldn’t want the ice cream to melt.” He growls back to her, as he finally turns his attention back to Max. His eyes locked with hers once the pretty boy was out of sight. 

“Ice cream?” Max pipes up in excitement as she leans further into the car, her scent warm and bubbly in his nose, a scent that used to be so much rarer but was becoming familiar. Familiar just like Susan's own happy scent and the tangy-musk of Benny, it was different from the sharp-tang of nervousness and caution that used to fill their families home in California. 

Maybe Hawkin’s wasn’t all bad after all. 

“Yeah, if you're not late.” Billy snaps his fangs playfully at her as he revs the Camaro’s engine to get her to shut the door so he could leave, if he didn’t have to go grocery shopping Billy knows he would have parked and followed her in. He doesn’t hear her promise to not be late as she steps back because Billy is already pulling away, if he doesn’t leave now he wouldn’t go shopping. 

\--- 

It’s like after that, the pretty omega is everywhere Billy is; he catches sight of him nearly constantly here and there. With and without that gaggle of pups but always with someone around him, a pretty alpha-girl with dark hair and dark eyes whose scent is so entwined with the sullen-looking beta who trails after her. Sometimes with another beta girl, her hair cut in a bob as she pokes at him laughs with him and it takes everything in Billy not to follow, not to get too close. To hear more of that laugh that's bright and loud, to see how the boy's brown eyes light up with his happiness.

Wants to pull in a deep breath of that sweet scent, till it coats his tongue. That hint of his scent had been taunting and teasing him since that first day he saw him and Billy just wanted to meet this pretty boy with the scent like honey. Wants to hear him laugh, wants to see if this attraction can go deeper, mean more… if this pull goes both ways. 

Days pass and the wet rainy end of spring turns quickly into the heat of summer, sticky and muggy with it; it settles over Hawkins till the only respite is the air-conditioned stores and the pools with their screaming pups and barely paying attention parents. What Billy wouldn’t give to be back in sunny California with the salt of the ocean in the air and the sand hot under his feet but on the other hand if he was in California he’d never get a chance to meet the prettiest omega he has ever seen. 

Billy takes to joining Max at the Arcade when he has some time free from helping Benny at the dinner but hasn’t managed to spot the pretty omega there at the same time. It’s hours spent in the ridiculously loud space with pups screeching and squawking but Billy can’t say it was all a waste of time considering he managed to beat Max a time or two at games she’d had gotten a high score on previously. It was a familiar past-time spending some afternoons with the younger alpha, in California it was finding a secluded skatepark and teaching her how to do tricks on her board or some other thing to waste time at before going home at the last minute. 

\---

It’s in the middle of July when Billy’s luck seems to change, he’s sitting inside the cafe, enjoying a large iced coffee while reading when the omega walks in with the short-haired beta girl. He nearly swallows his tongue at the sight of the pretty boy, he looks adorable and soft in his overall shorts and pastel polo with a flush to his cheeks and his hair still wildly curling around his face and ears. Billy can’t help licking his lips at the sight of him, he looked good though nervous and the girl walking beside him is fussing as they head up to the till to order. 

“Relax Steve, both Nancy and I think the guy’s alright. He seems sweet and he kept trying to approach you all night at Tina’s party.” The beta is saying and just like that there went Billy’s luck, but it doesn’t stop him from deciding to stay where he is. He wants to see what type of person Steve’s best friend thought was good for him because it was obvious now that that was what the beta was considering the way he was leaning into her letting her soothe his worries. 

Billy watches as they both order something to drink but the beta just helps Steve get settled at a table thankfully not too far from his own. She stands beside him, her fingers carding through his hair scenting and soothing him. It takes a few minutes for the boy to relax under the ministrations but once he does she smiles and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks, Robin,” Steve starts to say as he sucks in a breath making her laugh and shake her head, cutting him off easily. 

“Don’t worry about it Dingus, now I gotta head to work and your date should be here in about ten or so alright? So just breathe and enjoy your coffee.” Robin says with a laugh before pulling away and heading out of the cafe leaving Steve sitting at the table hands holding his mug tightly. Billy does his best to turn his attention back to the book he was reading and trying not to get caught staring at the pretty omega who was nervously picking at the lid of his drink. 

He really was adorable and Billy knows he could watch him for hours if given the chance but other than catching sight of him a few times and overhearing this conversation he doesn’t know anything about the boy. It’s not that he doesn’t want to know he does, Billy just doesn’t want to be known as that sort of Alpha; the type of Alpha his father had been. The type of Alpha to pin an omega in a corner and get demanding, the type of Alpha his father had been trying to get him to be. Neil had the outdated and cruel view that omega’s were only as good as the warm clutch between their legs and he wanted Billy to think that way too. 

Swallowing thickly Billy manages to force his attention back to the book he had been reading, it wasn’t worth the time thinking about his father and the type of Alpha he wanted Billy to be. So he lets the lyrical flow of the words distract and comfort him, it’s one he’s read many times before but will always love for the way the words flow across the pages. 

\---

It’s the sudden spike of sour distressed omega that pulls Billy out from between the pages of his book, his head snapping up as he looks around the Cafe; frowning as the sour scent niggles at him making his nose wrinkle. It’s the sight of Steve hunkered down at the table, looking miserable with his phone out that has Billy checking his watch. Frowning as he realizes it’s been nearly a half-hour since Robin had left promising that the man they had set Steve up with wouldn’t be more than ten minutes. It has him realizing the sour distressed scent is coming from the omega not that far from him. 

Billy licks his lips glancing from his watch to the pretty boy sitting there at his table dejected, upset warm brown eyes looking so sad. He can’t stand the way sadness and loneliness had seeped into his scent making it turn so sour and sharp. Hates that this pretty omega with the sunshine smile looks so blue like he’s seconds away from crying over some nameless asshole. So he stands and closes his book and puts it haphazardly in his bag before shouldering it; picking up his long gone warm coffee and heads over till he’s standing beside the empty chair across from Steve. 

“Mind if I join you pretty-boy?” Billy asks, smirking softly at the way the boy startles brown eyes going doe-eyed wide as he looks up at him. His scent loses the sour notes quickly as Steve looks at him stunned. It has Billy arching a brow in amusement before he simply takes the silence as acceptance and pulls the chair out to settle in across from the omega. He sets his coffee and book off to the side even as he stretches out his legs, putting a foot on either side of Steve’s, it’s a subtle display. A subtle barely-there claim on the omega sitting in front of him that’s easily overlooked but one that Billy can’t help but do. He’s been wanting to get a chance to meet this pretty boy since the first time he saw him and scented him, the pull nearly instantaneous. 

The silence settles over them as Billy watches Steve fidget and shift before settling, his hands dropping from the coffee cup. It has Billy reaching out to feel it, frowning as he realized the drink was warm and just about full. Poor thing must have worked himself into a nervous tizzy in waiting that only got worse as his supposed date never arrived. 

“What are you drinking pretty-boy?” Billy asks smiling softly, tilting his head slightly as he lets his hand wrap around the warm drink and pulls it closer to him. Amusement and fondness warms him as he watches the boy trip over his tongue. It was obvious that Steve wasn’t used to such forward attention and it confused the hell out of Billy considering. There’s a pretty pink flush taking over the boy's cheek as his scent goes warm and syrupy sweet, which has Billy breathing in deep even though he knows it's a little rude but he can’t help it Steve just smells so good to him. 

“An iced white mocha with raspberry syrup…,” Steve says voice soft and hesitant, that has Billy fighting the need to rumble comfortingly at the omega as he carefully stands with both their coffees in hand. 

“I’ll be right back pretty-boy, don’t let anyone take my chair alright.” He says with a smile as he pauses beside the brown-eyed boy, enjoying the way Steve watches him, can feel those warm eyes on his back. It makes him stand up taller, pushing his shoulders back as he heads to the counter; thankful that there’s only one person ahead of him. 

It was only a matter of minutes before getting fresh coffee made for them both, the old ones dumped out for him. It hadn’t surprised him that the barista had known exactly what Steve wanted, nor did it surprise him that the drink was so sweet it seemed to suit the omega. Billy couldn’t help but watch the dark-haired boy as he used his fingers to push strands of hair back behind the long taper of his ears. What surprised him was that Steve’s ears weren’t pierced, there were no flashy studs or enticing hoops with chains dotting the elegant curves of them. Most omega’s that Billy has met, Susan included, have had at least one set of earrings. 

Billy gives a distracted smile and thanks to the barista as he picks up the two finished drinks to head back to the waiting omega, easily handing over the cup that smelt of sugar and raspberry to the other man as he comes around to his side of the table.

“Thank you.” The words were shy but full of gratitude even as Billy slipped into the seat he had claimed, his legs stretching out to rest on either side of Steve’s own properly planted feet. 

“Your welcome pretty boy,” He replies with a grin even as he takes a quick sip of his drink before putting it down and offering his hand for the omega. “I’m Billy by the way; Billy Hargrove.” Billy introduces himself, mindful of his strength as he clasps the other boy’s hand in his own for a proper shake; there’s pleased amusement shining in Steve’s eyes even as his cheeks flush once more.

“Steve Harrington, you're new to town; I think I’ve seen you around once or twice.” Steve says even as his hand lingers in Billy’s own for a moment or two longer than was normal for a handshake. His hands were soft, not rough with calluses like Billy’s own, they were also slimmer with longer fingers; they were beautiful hands… delicate hands. 

“We nearly collided here not too long ago on my first day in town,” He mentions with a smile as he finally lets their hands drift apart. Billy doesn’t mention the second time or all the glimpses he caught over the last couple weeks. “Was kinda hoping I’d get a chance to meet you before the end of summer if we bumped into each other again.” Billy adds as he relaxes in his seat enjoying the sight of Steve blushing once more. 

“I remember that and the arcade; you let me and the pups dash across the way.” Steve adds before he lifts his drink up to take a sip as he glances away shyly once more. 

“Wasn’t sure if you had recognized me pretty boy, nice to know I was just as memorable to you as you were to me.” He’s helpless in flirting with the omega sitting across from him, Steve’s scent having gone warm and sweet around them, a scent that calls to his alpha instincts. Billy had to swallow past the rumble that wanted to escape his throat at the scent, pleased that the omega liked the attention from him. 

“You’re not easily missed in a crowd,” Steve replies, as he seems to finally settle and relax into this turn of events. Though the continued flush to his cheeks has Billy enthralled, it was like the other boy wasn’t used to this sort of attention and made him want to somehow make that flush permanent. It made him want to show off how pretty Steve could be and flaunt how everyone was going to lose out on the prettiest omega. He just hopes he’d get the chance to actually show him off if the other boy would let him. 

“Been looking for me, pretty boy?” Billy asks not able to stop the pleased rumble that came from him loud and clear as he watches the boy sitting across from him. Feels the way his chest puffs up at the idea that Steve had been just as drawn to him and sought out a glimpse of him too. 

“If I said yes?” Steve shoots back at him, a brow arching with a small smirk curling his lips that has Billy shifting in his seat, leaning forwards while pulling in the sweet scent coming off the omega sitting so pretty before him. 

“Like I’d complain about having the attention of the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen?” He counters with his own smirk before dragging his tongue along his bottom lip salaciously, pleasure simmers in his blood as the boy watches his tongue slide along his bottom lip before mimicking the motion. The air around them was thick with the spice, sweet scent of them and how well they mingle together has him rumbling once more. 

Pleased with himself he lifts his coffee up to take a deep drink of the sharp cold drink, using the moment to calm himself down. Billy doesn’t want to get too ahead of himself here, wants to do this right; doesn’t want to leave anything to chance. Doesn’t want to run the risk of losing out on the prettiest omega he’s ever talked too. The conversation lulls between them comfortably as they sip at their cold drinks, Billy has never felt such a comfortable silence with someone this quickly; considering the silence is still somewhat awkward between him and Max. 

“So, you're new in town; where are you from and why did you move to Hawkins Indiana of all places?” Steve asks head tilting to the side as he puts his drink down, his face scrunched up in confusion as he regards Billy. It’s not the cutest expression but Billy still enjoys it considering Steve seemed to want to know more about him instead of letting the silence linger. 

“We came from California, my Step-mom’s brother lives and owns the Dinner just outside of town so when my dad died she moved us across the country,” Billy says easily with a shrug of his shoulders, not really bothered by stating the facts considering it was the truth just without all the details. 

“I’m sorry about your dad, it must be difficult moving clear across the country after that.” He says, his expressive face changing once more as he reaches out to touch the back of Billy’s hand with his fingertips. It’s refreshing for Billy to see the other boy being as open as he is, all the omega’s in California guarded their emotions tightly; their faces nearly always were frozen in a disinterested cast. He wasn’t sure if it was an Indiana thing or just a Steve thing but he liked it, liked how real the other boy was. 

“Sort of, not really.” Billy hedges with a shrug of his shoulder as he watches Steve before smiling slightly. “It’s a slower pace, quieter than Cali definitely and I can’t say we wanted to move but it’s what we needed.” He admits as he shakes his head with a soft scoff considering how much both Max and himself complained about the move endlessly to Susan. They had needed it, needed it desperately like a drowning victim needed air; and they hadn’t realized till they got here. 

“Hawkin’s not much, but it has its charm I guess,” Steve says with a shrug of his shoulders, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. “I’ve never been anywhere else really; I’ve never left Indiana, I’ve only been as far as Lafayette actually.” He adds with a laugh while lifting his hand and running it through his hair. 

“No shame in that pretty boy, life is slower here than in the city it seems like so this is nice.” He assures the other boy as he once more knocks his boot gently up against Steve’s sneakers, a slow smile curling his lips as those pretty doe eyes once more lock on him. “I think I’m really going to enjoy the change in pace actually,” Billy adds while licking at his bottom lip, enjoying the blink before Steve seems to get the meaning behind his words, surprise and delight so easy to read in his face and his scent; he doesn’t even try to hide it. 

Billy jerks as a rarely played ringtone startles him, frowning he’s reaching for it without thinking; worry spiking as he confirms the name on his screen. Max never called him; they always texted unless it was important. He glances over at Steve who waved him to answer it, his expression not bothered. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks once he connects, not waiting a moment to question his sister. 

“Umm, the bathroom is flooding; Mom and Benny aren’t answering,” Max says in a rush, the worry and panic notable in her voice as she barks back at him. 

“Shit, I’ll be home soon; see if you can find a plumber just in case it’s beyond anything I can fix.” He says with a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. Yep, just his luck; finally get to meet Steve and he’s pulled away. Hanging up he shakes his head before turning to find Steve already standing his bag on his shoulder and smiling brightly at him. 

“Plumbing issue not something you want to dally about with.” He says as he grabs the cold coffee that Billy had bought him, still smiling and the understanding Billy sees in Steve’s face is a relief. 

“Definitely not and my little sister doesn’t know shit about it so she’s panicking,” Billy says with a huff as he moves to pack up his own stuff but not before handing his phone to Steve who blinks and stares at it. “Why don’t you give me your number so we can pick this up at another time and I can actually take you out on a real date?” He adds smirking once more as Steve flushes and that pleasant sweet scent hits his nose. 

“A real date,” There is a pause as the other boy’s head tilts to the side before he continues, “Then what would you call this?” He questions. 

“A meet-cute, Pretty boy.” Billy quickly responds as he watches as Steve uses his cell phone, he likes the way the other boy’s shoulders shake and his cheeks stay pink. It’s easy to lead the other boy out of the cafe and towards the parking lot where his Camaro waited, his hand hovering at Steve’s lower back not quite touching him. Shifting so that he’s leaning against his driver's side door he looks the dark-haired omega over, Billy knows he has to be getting home and that he shouldn’t leave Max waiting too long but he just wants to steal a few more moments. 

Billy lets his hand tug Steve a little closer till he’s standing between his planted feet, smirking softly as he reaches out and lifts the omega’s hand so he can press a chaste kiss to the other boy’s wrist. “So, if I were to call you and ask for a date would you say yes?” He wonders as he breathes on the sweet scent emanating from the omega’s skin. 

Steve startles him as the boy leans into him quickly, the tip of his nose dragging gently along Billy’s cheek. “You’ll have to call me and find out Hot Shot; now go rescue your sister.” Is whispered into his ear and before Billy could do anything but shiver, a rumble getting pulled from his chest Steve is gone. Blinking he takes in the smirking Omega who's waving at him from where he’s walking down the street in the opposite way Billy would need to go. 

Billy allows himself to watch Steve walk away till he turns a corner before he tilts his head back with a groan. Remember the fact that he has the omega’s number he’s quick to check his contacts as he gets into his car. He’s turning the key in the ignition when he finds the new contact under the header of ‘Pretty Boy’ and Billy can’t help but take the time to quickly add an emoji to the end of the header. 

‘Thanks for the company Pretty boy, I’ll call you later.’ He’s quick to type up and send off the text before finally pulling out of the cafe’s parking lot to head back to the house. He knows Max is going to bitch at him for being later than she expected. It was time well spent in getting Steve’s number and the chance to breathe in that sweet scent once more. 

He’s cranking up his music as he roars down the road to the house he’s learning to call home, hope and pleasure making his chest feel light with the knowledge that he might just get the date he wants with the other boy. His phone alerting him of a new text has a smiling pulling at his lips, as his fingers drum along his steering wheel. 

The quickness of the response has him looking forward to seeing what Steve had replied but he had a flooding bathroom and a sister to rescue before he’ll get a chance to read it.


End file.
